Mira's Farewell
by iNewbie
Summary: Mira's last moments as she reflects upon her journey. Tribute piece in memory of the Ayakashi Ghost Guild mobile game. DISCLAIMER: I do not own AGG or Mira. Image by Sukiina on DeviantArt. Oneshot.


Author's Note:

Hello and thank you for reading my story! Who'd have thought that this would be my first submitted fanfiction? Haha, anyways, this piece is a tribute to Mira of the late Ayakashi Ghost Guild mobile game by Zynga and is inspired by the story found on the Mira Fangroup FaceBook page. Comments, criticisms and reviews are all greatly appreciated! Thanks and please enjoy~  
*************************************************************************************************************************

'To my dearest Master.

It has been a little over a month since Zynga announced its new technology to protect the human world by sending all of us Ayakashi back and sealing the bridge between our realms. They've promised to figure out a way to let the Ayakashi associated with the ghost guild come back… I pray that the time will come soon, so that I might see you again, Master.

Right now, it is twelve in the morning. In less than three hours, Zynga will have completed the seal between our worlds, and we will be separated.

I hope that, even in my absence, you will take care of yourself and continue to be happy, Master. Although I will miss you greatly, I must do what I can to protect the human world. If my sacrifice can keep you safe, I will gladly do so.

I will never forget the time I spent with you. Our journey together was an arduous one, but also filled with many fun memories to cherish. Collecting silver apples… cleansing demons… fighting ninjas… becoming a model… saving the world… I will always treasure these memories of our time together.

Farewell, my dear Master. I will always think of you.

Love,

Mira

April 31st, 2015'

I put down my pen as I finished. Although I had just written my farewell letter, it still didn't feel real. Just the other day, my Master and I were chatting and exploring together as usual. And in less than three hours, I won't be able to see my Master again for a long time.

 _By the time you read my letter, Master… We won't be able to …_

 _No._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It wouldn't do to continue thinking like this. It's already late and I need to wake up early tomorrow.

 _Don't think about it too much. There's nothing you can do about it anyways._

Trying to distract myself, I looked around and remembered those familiar walls that I had grown used to over the last two years. Those walls that had become so comforting as I slept beside my Master…

 _This is no good…_

Trying to empty my mind of thoughts, I blew out the candle and curled up beneath my sheets. After tossing and turning, sleep eventually came.  
*************************************************************************************************************************

' _Mira…'_

 _Master…? Master! Wait for me, Master!_

"MASTER!"

I awoke, panting from my dream. Still distraught from the nightmare, I glanced at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning. So, I had been asleep for around two hours.

I tried to fall asleep again, but my fruitless efforts only resulted in me staring at the ceiling. I continued to lie in bed for another thirty minutes, but nevertheless, sleep refused to come.

Unable to sleep, my eyes began to wander around the room. Professor Yata's guest room had very little in it. Other than the bed, there was a small window and a desk. Propped up on the desk was a small framed photo of me and my Master smiling vibrantly when we first started our wild adventures together.

Giving up, I decided to get some fresh air. A gentle night breeze brushed my cheek as I walked out onto the lawn. Crickets were chirping merrily against the night sky and, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a shooting star. Quickly clasping my hands together, I made a silly little wish… wishing beyond all hope that somehow, I could stay together with Master.

 _Master. If only you were here right now…_

 _I've realized how lucky I am to have been by your side. I had grown too accustomed to our blissful daily lives and had taken our happiness for granted. I thought that we would remain together forever, fighting and working side-by-side as partners._

 _Maybe I was asking for too much as an Ayakashi. Maybe I had become too spoiled. For whatever reason, fate cruelly tore us apart. I'm not even sure if I'll ever see you again…_

 _If only you were here right now… I would tell you how happy I am to have been your Ayakashi, how grateful I am to have met such a wonderful Master, and… how terrified I am, that I might never see you again._

 _If only I could go back in time, I would cling to every moment I spent with you and live out every day to its fullest beside you._

I thought back to when we first met, back when Master was still inexperienced. I reminisced about how naïve we were back then, how hard we worked to be recognized by the Guild, and how ecstatic we were when we received the letter of official recognition.

… _Letter…? Oh no!_

I was too caught up in remembering the past and had forgotten to send my letter to Master!

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ I chastised myself as I dashed through the lawn and up to the stairs to my room.

As I snatched my letter, I took a quick look at the time.

Two fifty-nine. I had to send the letter to the human realm in less than a minute or else Master would never see my last letter.

With a new burst of speed, I sprinted through the lawn towards the Ghost Guild's Ayakashi headquarters, the last remaining connection between our realm and my Master's world.

 _Please let me make it!_

I continued to run for what seemed like hours, but, before I reached headquarters, I heard the bell tower begin to ring.

My heart dropped. _No, this can't be…_

But before I could begin to despair, I noticed something unusual. As the bell's sound traveled, everything began to stop. The crickets went silent. The breeze stopped blowing. The night was still.

 _What's going on?_

The bridge between our worlds was supposed to be sealed, but…

Then I realized. That Zynga was concerned about the safety of the human realm. That they wouldn't risk leaving the safety of humanity up to a single seal. That they had a card hidden up their sleeve to ensure that no Ayakashi found their way back into the human realm.

"They're freezing time in our world..."

As the words came out of my mouth, I fell to my knees and tears began to stream down my face.

Zynga never had any intentions of ever allowing Ayakashi back into the human realm. Not only would Master never get to read my letter, but we will never get to meet again.

As I felt my body losing its feeling, I quickly held my letter to my chest and prayed with all my heart that Master might somehow hear my final thoughts.

 _Master, it looks like we will never meet again. I'm sorry that we never got to say our goodbyes, but maybe it's better this way. At least this way, I will be able to always keep you in my heart._

 _Thank you and farewell._

 _My dearest, most beloved Master._


End file.
